fnaftheorycenterfandomcom-20200213-history
Theories about Golden Freddy
Why Golden Freddy has no endoskelton Golden Freddy has no endoskeleton because, as seen at the end of night five, Fredbear, who is Golden Freddy, crushes the kid's head. This might suggest that in FNAF 2 when they say he is scrapped for possible malfunction. As we see in FNAF 2 he has no body, and only his head attacks you. Why? Because his body was scrapped. And I know the news clipping that said that the place was closed down was from the possible malfunctions happened on night 6, but it is hard to believe that the place wasn't closed down that instant. There's my theory! Now I'll just have to wait for a new Game Theory... The Golden Freddy Guessing Game NOTE: This theory spans through all of the FNaF games so far, so this doesn't just apply to FNaF 1 Golden Freddy. With that out of the way, let's dive right in, shall we? Throughout the FNaF franchise, Golden Freddy has made numerous appearences and messed with our heads since the first game. But what if he's not alone? That's where this theory comes in. It suggests that perhaps we are hallucinating multiple versions of the same character. 12 AM: Establishing the possibilities The idea that Golden Freddy cloned himself might seem a little farfetched at first, until you stop to consider this. Hallucinations are often seen like paranormal entities capable of things a real animatronic just can't do by itself. Golden Freddy, from the way he teleports into the player's office, is established as a hallucination from the very start of the franchise. Therefore it can be safely assumed that he has paranormal capabilities, again demonstrated by his teleportation. The possibility is there. Furthermore, the whole cloning scenario is supported by an occurence in FNaF 2 where some have reported seeing Golden Freddy in the office and his floating head in the hallway, implying that these aren't strictly the same Golden Freddy hallucination, but rather seperate entities. With the possibilities established, let's go into detail about which clone is which. 1 AM: Clone No. 1 The first clone of Golden Freddy is the one that appears in your office in FNaF 2. He sits toward the left side of the office and fades away if you flash your light or put on the mask. His appearence uses the model of Withered Freddy, perhaps meaning that since Fredbear is technically the first incarnation of Freddy Fazbear, the guard probably sees him as just an old, yellow version of Freddy, thus explaining why he looks just like Freddy, except more aged, with brown blotches all over his suit, although this could also be an indicator as to how the guard sees him as simply a yellow Freddy. However, this entity is more broken down than Freddy himself, since Fredbear dates back to some time earlier than the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, while Freddy was introduced somewhere around 1983. This means that Fredbear must have been around before that, as it would explain why this hallucination looks as though he was left to rot for a longer time than Freddy has. This clone also makes an appearence in FNaF 3 as the empty suit that sometimes appears on the far left of the office. This suit has a purple tint to it however, which could be a reference to how Purple Man worked at Fredbear's Family Diner before he worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and he appears to favour Fredbear's Diner somewhat as he uses the springlock suits from that location in his murders. The reason why this detail in particular is referenced is because Purple Man is inside the building with the player, inside the Spring Bonnie suit from Fredbear's. 2 AM: Clone No. 2 The second entity of Golden Freddy is the floating head in FNaF 2. The reason that this is a floating head is most likely a reference to the Freddy mask, continuing with the idea that Golden Freddy is just that, a golden version of Freddy and also explaining why it uses the same head model as the first clone. It also seems to be the more aggressive of the two, as if you get caught out by any one of them, Golden Freddy No. 2 will always be the one to perform the jumpscare. Concerning the animation of said jumpscare, in which Golden Freddy No. 2 rushes towards you, it could be a reference to the Give Gifts, Give Life minigame in which the Puppet puts masks on the dead children to represent them being stuffed into the suits. The head rushing at you is like a warning to the guard, as the animatronics have most likely mistaken him for the Purple Guy and feel as though he must share their fate. Remember, Golden Freddy is a hallucination, so being jumpscared by him won't actually harm the guard in any way. 3 AM: Clone No. 3 (NOTE: For this one, I will be referencing another theory of mine that I posted on a different wikia, so please click here as parts of the theory will be used here) Advancing forward in the timeline, the next clone of Golden Freddy is the one that appears in FNaF 1. Unlike other clones, this one isn't broken down like many withered animatronics. It is simply an empty suit. But why isn't it withered? Well, I'll tell you. To find out the reason, we hark back to FNaF 4. The main protagonist of the game, the crying child, had to fight a mental battle with his nightmares, all the while the masked children attempted to throw him into the jaws of Fredbear. However, the crying child woke up from his Night 6 daydream and prevented the bite from happening. Therefore, based on the nightmares and experiences this child was having, it's my belief that the crying child grew up to become Mike Schmitt and the Bite of '87 occurred somewhere else. The reason that this Golden Freddy isn't withered like the rest is because Mike sees nothing wrong with Fredbear and does not know why he was decomissioned, knowing full well that the masked children only wanted to throw him into Fredbear's mouth because he was afraid at the time, explaining why this incarnation of Golden Freddy isn't badly damaged in any way. 4 AM: Clone No. 4 The fourth clone of Golden Freddy appears in FNaF 3 as Phantom Freddy. Why is this? Well, if you look in the game's code you'll see a section that mentions "forced foxy, forced chica, forced mangle," etc. These "forced" animatronics are of course the phantom animatronics since there is no mention of "phantom foxy, phantom chica, phantom mangle," etc. Among these "forced" animatronics is a "forced golden freddy" instead of simply a "forced freddy," thus pretty much confirming that Phantom Freddy is one of the cloned entities of Golden Freddy. The reason why this entity appears like every other phantom is because the guard in FNaF 3 most likely knows about what happened to the missing children and that one of the children took control of the multiple Golden Freddy entities, thus explaining why he appears like every other phantom in the game. The guard knows there are multiple, as shown by Clone No. 1's presence in the game, but he sees Golden Freddy as one of the missing children all the same. 5 AM: The real deal So if the four clones appear in FNaF 1-3, then who's the real Golden Freddy? Simple. A lot of the design tropes for the multiple hallucinations take inspiration from Fredbear, the only animatronic resembling these hallucinations to be proven real. Therefore, with all the information put together he must be the real one. A lot of the hallucination clones share a slumped position similar to that of an empty springlock suit. This common design trope is a reference to how Fredbear is one of two springlock suits made at Fredbear's Family Diner. Since Phone Guy never tells Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith or Mike Schmitt about these suits, these three guards must have had some prior knowledge about these suits. The most likely explanation for this is that the former two may have been to Fredbear's as a child, or they may have been the employees in the suits during Night 2's post-victory minigame in FNaF 4. It is unknown how Fredbear was able to clone himself into multiple paranormal entities, or for what reason. However, we at least know what's going on with Golden Freddy. So, to summarise... Fredbear is Golden Freddy and he cloned himself. And with that, it's 6 AM and my work is complete. Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:The Carebears (freddys) Category:Theories Category:FNaF1 Category:FNaF3 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:The Originals